Le Ridicule ne tue pas
by FireRox
Summary: Ou pourquoi une soirée entre étudiants n'est pas la meilleure place pour un ex-psychopathe névrotique !


**LE RIDICULE NE TUE PAS,**

**Ou pourquoi une soirée entre étudiants n'est pas la meilleure place pour un ex-psychopathe névrotique.**

_**Disclaimer :** N'étant pas la géniale créatrice de l'univers merveilleux de 'Doctor Who', je ne demande pas de droits sur les histoires que j'invente, blablabla et autres phrases inutiles puisque j'écris pour le plaisir et non pas pour l'argent !_

_**Résumé : **Entre le dernier chapitre de 'Bague au doigt' et l'épilogue, une petite fête à laquelle il aurait mieux fallu ne pas inviter une certaine personne …_

_**Information : **La chanson dont j'ai ajouté les paroles est 'True Believer' de Dragonette. Le rythme de la chanson ne correspond pas au rythme de l'écriture, mais les paroles sont parfaites pour décrire la situation. A écouter donc, si vous voulez avoir une idée de la musique. A ce propos, il y a une vidéo sur Youtube avec ce fond musical, un montage entre le Maître et le Docteur. Très bien faite !_

**- x -**

- Pas question !

- Ne m'obligez pas à vous obliger !

- Mais vous me prenez pour quoi ? John Travolta ?

- Pas bête, mais vu votre physique, je dirais plutôt un flic des années 70's **(1)**. De toute façon, vous vous êtes condamné tout seul !

- Quoi ? Et quand ?

- Quand vous avez décidé de jouer le Professeur Indiana Jones un certain jour de Janvier …

- Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport.

Laure soupira. Il fallait décidément tout lui expliquer, à cet extraterrestre ex-psychopathe Mister Maître du Monde et de toute la Création …

- La Revue de Mars est une soirée organisée par les étudiants en Médecine, pour les étudiants en Médecine. Et tout le monde est invité … Y compris les professeurs ! Vous voyez où je veux en venir, professeur Watson ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- Bon, alors je vais vous le dire avec des mots simples et concis. Vous aller soirée car vous être obligé par moi. Point final.

- Mais …

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !

- Mais si !

- Mais non !

- Mais enfin …

- Tssss … Pas de mais !

Le Maître secoua la tête, comme toujours exaspéré par l'attitude bornée de sa « colocataire ». Une fois qu'elle avait décidé quelque chose, il n'y avait plus moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

- Vous êtes au courant que je ne suis absolument pas au courant des nouvelles danses ou musiques de ces dernières années ?

- Oui.

- Et vous n'y voyez aucun problème ?

- Non.

- Ah bon, tant mieux alors. Parfait !

- Merci.

- Mais non enfin ! Vous voulez que je me ridiculise, avouez le !

- En réalité, j'ai très envie d'y aller, mais si vous ne venez pas avec moi, je vais passer la soirée à l'hôpital, et vous avec ! Donc, pas le choix que de vous y trainer !

Le Maître soupira. Autant dire qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'y échapper … Et donc autant se préparer au pire …

**- x -**

- Et maintenant que nous sommes arrivés à dix mètres de l'entrée, nous allons faire de notre mieux pour ne PAS avoir l'air d'arriver ensemble, ok ?

- Parce que vous croyez que j'aurais pu avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un désir de passer la soirée avec vous ? Vous vous surestimez, très chère !

- En fait, je pensais plutôt à des affaires plus sordides, comme le fait de vous retrouver le lendemain coupé en morceaux dans une poubelle … Pour éviter de me faire accuser par un témoin observateur …

Le Maître grimaça, puis reprit son éternel sourire.

- Allons-y, c'est pour la bonne cause !

- Quelle cause ?

- Le bonheur pour toutes ces jeunes étudiantes, qui n'attendent que moi ! Lança-t-il, en passant une main assurée dans ses cheveux. Allez, bonne chance ! Ajouta-t-il rapidement, se dirigeant rapidement vers l'entrée.

- Non mais attendez, vous n'allez tout de même pas …

Mais trop tard. Le nouveau professeur était déjà parti vers ses futures conquêtes, sans que celle qui se sentait furieusement responsable de la situation ne puisse rien y changer.

« Et je ne lui ai même pas interdit … Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ?? Mais quelle abrutie, vraiment ! »

La vérité, c'était qu'elle avait espéré le voir s'amuser autrement que par le fait de la voir enrager à cause de lui. Qu'il se libère de son éternelle retenue, qu'il gardait depuis deux mois. Un changement radical par rapport aux premiers jours. Un changement qu'elle avait apprécié au début, mais qui était rapidement devenu insupportable. D'hyperactif, il était passé à amorphe et singulièrement ennuyeux. Même les étudiants s'en étaient rendu compte. Et tous les sarcasmes de Laure n'y pouvaient rien.

Post-partum blues, comme elle avait surnommé ce phénomène. Après accouchement difficile, fuite des tambours vers l'espace, et fuite d'humour dans son esprit. Petit diagnostic dont elle recherchait désespérément le traitement. Qui se révélait particulièrement difficile à découvrir, malheureusement ! Et le merveilleux Docteur House ne pouvait certes pas raisonner sur ce cas, tout comme le Docteur lui-même n'avait pas daigné donner signe de vie depuis son succès fracassant il y avait à présent deux mois.

- Bon, alors, on y va, ou tu comptes rester planter là pendant que je m'amuse à l'intérieur ?

Laure sortit de sa rêverie, réveillée par la voix de Claire, comme à son habitude, impatiente. Elle soupira, résignée à affronter le pire au cours de cette soirée.

- Allons-y, puisqu'il le faut vraiment …

Claire haussa les épaules, agacée par cette absence de réaction.

- Attention, ou tu vas finir par être contaminée par la dépression chronique qui touche les profs en cette période de l'année !

Laure se ressaisit. Pas question de le laisser gagner sur ce point. Et elle pourrait toujours trouver un moment dans la soirée pour lui glisser une ou deux phrases sans s'attirer les regards meurtriers de toutes les filles de la salle !

- C'est parti ! Droit au but !

- Et tu vises quelqu'un en particulier ? Glissa malicieusement Claire, en passant son bras sous le sien. Un certain Julien, peut-être ?

Laure esquissa un sourire. Comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué le petit jeu de son amie avec ce type.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je te le laisse. Pour ce soir seulement !

- Mais ce n'est pas … balbutia Claire, en ayant le bon sens de rougir légèrement.

- Tututut ! On y va, et on y va pour oublier l'ambiance de concours ! Alors ?

- Pas de retenue.

- Pas de sobriété.

- Pas de pause.

- Et surtout ?

- Pas de célibat !

Elles éclatèrent de rire, et se dirigèrent finalement vers la porte qui, une fois franchie, les ferait changer de monde.

**- x -**

- Je te laisse deux minutes, je vais tu-sais-où !

- Voir tu-sais-qui ? Rétorqua Claire, toujours accrochée au bras de ce cher Julien.

- Voir Monsieur « Besoins Urgents », si tu saisis la nuance !

- Attention Laure, il y en a qui pourraient le prendre dans un autre sens.

Julien éclata de rire, suivi dans l'instant par Claire.

- T'as compris ? Demanda-t-il en pouffant comme un gamin. Prendre dans un autre sens !

Laure le fusilla du regard, mais par respect pour son amie, décida de laisser passer cette énième allusion plus que lourde et grossière.

« Et dire qu'il se croit drôle … Crétin … »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire crispé, qui pouvait passer comme amical si on n'y regardait pas de trop près. Et vu la quantité d'alcool que cet abruti avait ingéré, il n'avait certes pas les capacités d'analyse de Sherlock Holmes. Encore que, en temps normal, il n'était pas certain qu'il en ait était capable non plus.

« Quand je pense qu'elle en est réduite à vouloir sortir avec le Roi du Rire Gras, elle doit vraiment être désespérée. Ou complètement ivre. »

Ce qui était très probable. Bien que Laure ne puisse pas non plus donner des leçons sur les limites de la consommation de liquide non plus. Même si elle se trouvait relativement lucide par rapport aux évènements qui se déroulaient.

Elle se dirigea donc vers les toilettes (pour les gens qui n'auraient pas saisi la subtilité) en tentant tant bien que mal de marcher sans aucune hésitation. Elle essayait également d'éviter les rencontres non désirées, c'est-à-dire son cher colocataire.

Et pourtant, elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Elle l'avait aperçu il y avait quelques minutes, deux filles à ses bras, et une file de groupies collées à ses basques. Vive les réjouissances ! Pensa-t-elle amèrement. Elle n'avait même pas tenté de l'approcher, de peur de se voir faire déchiqueter par les harpies fanatiques.

Elle arriva enfin à l'endroit tant désiré. Elle soupira, essaya de retrouver une certaine lucidité sur les évènements qui l'entouraient. Sa technique favorite : décrire mentalement chaque objet, chaque détail qu'elle apercevait, tout en respirant profondément. Se calmer avant tout, se dégager de l'euphorie dégagée par la dose de vodka qu'elle avait dans le sang, et se promettre de ne plus rien avaler sauf du jus d'orange pur jusqu'à la fin de la soirée.

Quand enfin elle eu fini ce rituel, elle se remit debout, avec quelques difficultés. Sans pour autant être totalement sobre, elle se pensait assez dégrisée pour se risquer à nouveau dehors. Du moins l'était-elle plus que la fille qui vomissait dans les toilettes d'à côté. Enfin, elle l'espérait fortement.

« Bon, et maintenant, retour dans l'antichambre de l'enfer ! »

Elle se passa un filet d'eau sur le visage avant de sortir, pour mieux se calmer.

« De toute façon, nous repartons dans une heure, que Môsieur le veuille ou non. D'ici là, sobriété, me voilà ! »

Tout en parcourant le couloir des vestiaires, elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'aborder ce cher Professeur sans finir crucifiée ou dépecée.

Malheureusement pour elle, elle n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps.

**- x -**

Mais revenons un peu en arrière, pour nous occuper du Professeur Watson.

Dès le début de la soirée, il s'était retrouvé entouré d'étudiantes qui lui avaient semblées un peu trop proches à son goût.

« Devrais-je leur avouer que leurs mini-jupes auraient plus leur place dans une maison de passe que dans une soirée entre étudiants ? Ou alors sont-elles déjà au courant ? Pitié, où suis-je tombé ? »

Il avait donc essayé de se dégager de cette masse de chair vulgaire et disgracieuse, mais sans succès. A croire qu'il avait avalé un aimant attirant les exhibitionnistes d'un soir.

« Bon, je trouve Laure, et je la force à partir. Sous n'importe quel prétexte. La musique sans queue ni tête, l'alcool qui circule comme au temps de la prohibition, les assauts des furies à moitié nues, trop, c'est trop ! Je ne reste pas une minute de plus ! »

Et au moment où il ruminait ces pensées, il croisa le regard de Laure, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, accompagnée par son éternelle pseudo-meilleure amie Claire. Un regard de dégoût porté sur toutes ces filles, et sur lui également. Il se décida très vite.

« Eh bien, puisqu'elle n'approuve pas, autant qu'elle parte par elle-même ! Profitons jusqu'à ce qu'elle me supplie de sortir de ce lieu de perdition ! »

Et voilà comment le si délicat Seigneur des Temps s'était retrouvé dans un état qui frisait la complète dépendance à un certain liquide nommé Vodka Orange. Et entouré par des groupies toutes plus stupides les unes que les autres. Autant le dire tout de suite, il se sentirait très mal au réveil.

Puis vint le drame.

- Et maintenant, à la demande générale, un slow pour tous les couples de cette soirée ! Mais avant cela, je demande au Professeur Watson de bien vouloir me rejoindre, pour qu'il choisisse sa partenaire pour cette danse !

Le Maître se sentit soudain revenir à la réalité un peu trop brutalement. Comme s'il avait avalé un iceberg. Une sensation de peur vint se loger au creux de son estomac. Il se retourna vers le groupe, et comprit que la fille avec qui il danserait ne serait plus de ce monde dans la minute qui suivrait les derniers accords. Ou du moins, plus en état de danser avec qui que ce soit pour longtemps.

« Je fais quoi, maintenant ? Assume tes responsabilités, comme dirait l'autre ! »

De plus en plus désespéré, il se frayait un chemin le plus lentement possible à travers la foule.

« Réfléchis, réfléchis ! »

Mais malheureusement pour lui, les Seigneurs du Temps étaient comme tous les autres : ils supportaient très mal l'alcool. Et son cerveau d'habitude si brillant le laissait totalement démuni devant la situation. Autant dire que s'il n'avait pas eu comme autre Dieu que lui même, il se serait surpris à prier pour son salut.

Il rejoignit l'étudiant qui avait lancé la stupide invitation, bien trop vite à son goût. Celui-ci lui tendit le micro, sans que le Maître ne puisse prononcer un mot pour protester. Les spots l'aveuglaient, mais avaient l'avantage de le dégriser partiellement.

« Peu importe, choisis au hasard, de toute façon, ce n'est pas ton problème, cette affaire entre filles ! Depuis quand tu te sens concerné par ça ? »

La réponse était logique, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir. Car au même instant, une certaine étudiante revenait dans la salle, et, sans plus attendre, il prononça dans le micro le nom de l'heureuse (ou très malchanceuse) élue.

- Laure Thilliez.

Un immense silence se fit dans la salle. Qui était cette fille ? Un étudiant lança soudain :

- Laure ? LA Mademoiselle Laure ?

Et bien entendu, tous les P1 _(NdA : Première année de Médecine)_ se mirent à parcourir frénétiquement la salle du regard pour retrouver la belle inconnue.

Laquelle était partie se terrer de nouveau dans les toilettes dès l'évocation de son nom.

« Je le savais, je le savais ! Jamais je n'aurais dû emmener cet abruti à cette soirée ! J'aurais dû l'attacher à un poteau dans une ruelle mal famée proche, et le laisser pourrir à cet endroit pendant quatre heures ! » fulmina-t-elle intérieurement, assise sur la cuvette, les bras croisés.

Elle espérait que personne ne la retrouverait dans cet endroit, mais, grâce à sa malchance légendaire, elle entendit bientôt un :

- Elle doit être ici, son amie l'a avoué !

« Ça m'apprendra à faire confiance à une fille qui aime les attardés ... Bon, je suppose que je suis obligée de sortir avant qu'ils n'explosent les portes ... » soupira-t-elle, résignée. « Allons affronter notre destin ! Youpii ... »

- Et voilà celle que nous attendions tous, Mademoiselle Laure !

« Accessoirement, je pense être dans le droit de tuer ce crétin. Le suis-je ? »

Laure essayait de rencontrer le regard du principal responsable de son calvaire, qui lui tentait d'éviter la confrontation en regardant désespérément le plafond. Lequel était quelque peu fissuré, si vous vouliez son avis.

Oubliant sa promesse, Laure saisit un verre au passage, et l'avala en une gorgée. Elle tressaillit sous la brûlure de l'alcool dans sa gorge, mais se reprit rapidement. Comme d'un commun accord, le Maître but lui aussi le dernier verre du condamné.

Ils étaient à présent face à face, coincés par la tradition stupide de cette soirée qui aurait pu se passer sans accroc. Si seulement elle n'avait pas insisté pour venir …

Les premières notes retentirent dans la salle, ils s'avancèrent l'un vers l'autre, l'une préparant son attaque et l'autre se préparant à encaisser le choc courageusement. Laure sentait l'alcool agir sur sa perception, ce qui lui permettait d'oublier momentanément les centaines de regards braqués sur elle, la honte qu'elle ressentait devant ce public, et la haine émise pour ce charmant professeur.

Elle releva la tête, croisa les yeux de son cavalier, fit un mouvement de tête résigné. Et le slow commença.

« Tiens, une chanson inconnue ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas un truc ringard et dégoulinant d'amour flamboyant, plutôt pas mal pour des étudiants à moitié ou totalement ivres morts. »

_(NdA : Ok, ce n'est pas vraiment un slow, mais les paroles suivaient bien. M'enfin, comme la chanson n'est pas super connue, ça peut passer. Non ? Au pire, évitez de l'écouter, et pensez à un … truc bien kitch et bien dégoulinant d'amour. Sur un malentendu, ça peut passer !)_

_I don't play well with the other kids  
They know that I'm dangerous  
It's evident I'm different  
My punishment is imminent  
They tell me that I'm no good _

_They say worse that I've got a curse _

_And I know that it's true._

Laure releva la tête, surprise par les paroles. Comment une telle chanson pouvait-elle s'appliquer si parfaitement au Maître ? Elle croisa son regard interloqué, signe que lui non plus n'y comprenait pas grand chose.

« Bon, au moins je sais que ce n'est pas lui qui a arrangé ça … En même temps, vu son état, il y aurait quelques photos à prendre … Petit dossier surprise … Oui, mais … Mais qui est-ce alors ? »

_But you, _

_You make me better _

_You give me pleasure _

_It's just your effect on me (ooooh)  
You make me sweeter _

_You give me fever, _

_Now I'm a believer._

Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis. Il y avait quelqu'un derrière cette musique, quelqu'un au courant de leur situation. D'un commun accord, ils s'arrêtèrent de danser, et traversèrent sans ménagement la foule qui se déhanchait sur la piste. Ils arrivèrent dans la régie, prêts à arrêter par tous les moyens la personne responsable.

La pièce ne contenait qu'un pauvre DJ boutonneux, ahuri de les voir débarquer comme pour annoncer la fin du monde.

_...  
What I've become _

_What I've become  
The spell I'm under is you  
You make me better _

_You give me pleasure _

_It's just your effect on me (oooh)_

- Qui a diffusé cette chanson ? Hurla le Maître pour couvrir la musique, en saisissant le garçon par le col.

- Mais … Mais … balbutia-t-il, terrifié par la lueur meurtrière qui dansait dans les yeux de son agresseur.

- Je vous conseille de répondre, avant de finir découpé au laser en petits morceaux … ordonna calmement Laure.

La réponse fusa, immédiate.

- Un type avec un pardessus marron, costume-cravate. Décoiffé, sans gêne. Il m'a demandé de passer cette musique pour le slow traditionnel avec les profs, puis il est reparti aussitôt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en placer une ! Je le jure !

Pas besoin de plus d'explications pour comprendre l'identité du mystérieux inconnu.

- Le Docteur, murmura le Maître, en relâchant le jeune homme brutalement. Mais pourquoi ?

- Il a dit qu'un certain Professeur comprendrait, ajouta le DJ, encore sous le choc.

_You've taught me a lesson _

_Now I'm behaving _

_Must be what's best for me (oooh)  
You make me sweeter _

_You give me fever _

_Now I'm a believer (oooh)_

Ils se mirent à écouter les paroles en silence, sans oser se lancer un regard. Bien sûr qu'ils comprenaient. Pas besoin d'être sorti de Polytechnique (ou d'être parfaitement sobre) pour saisir le sens caché derrière ces paroles.

_Do you feel super _

_I'm the new girl curled round your finger (Ohh)  
I've taken your potion _

_Knocked senseless _

_Defenseless a fool  
The spell I'm under is you_

_It's you._

« Je suppose qu'on ne doit prendre en compte que certains passage. Enfin j'espère ! » réfléchit Laure, sans se laisser déconcentrer par les regards étranges du DJ, qui se demandait s'ils allaient se décider à sortir de SA pièce, ni par l'attitude du Maître, qui semblait soudain particulièrement concentré sur les boutons de sa chemise.

_You, just what's come over me _

_You, who has gotten into me _

_You, who did this thing to me._

_I used to be so bad  
But you, _

_You make me better _

_You give me pleasure _

_Must be what's best for me (oooh)  
You make me sweeter _

_You give me fever (ooh) _

_I'm a believer  
I'm a believer  
A true believer  
…_

Quand enfin la chanson prit fin, ils osèrent relever la tête, et se lancer un regard surpris teinté de peur. Peur de comprendre ce que ces paroles pouvaient signifier de plus qu'un simple pardon. Puis, après une courte réflexion, un immense soulagement les submergea. Ils n'en étaient tout de même pas à ce stade ! Le Docteur avait simplement voulu remettre les pendules à l'heure entre eux, pas les forcer à s'unir dans une Église Gallifréenne, si jamais celle-ci avait un jour existée.

- Vous pouvez sortir, maintenant ?

« Décidément, le cerveau humain oublie facilement les menaces, même si elle n'étaient pas vraiment sérieuses. Enfin je pense. »

Ils furent donc contraints de sortir de la pièce minuscule, et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir à la lumière tamisée. C'était à qui engagerait le premier la conversation. Et aucun n'était décidé à briser le silence (relatif, puisque la soirée battait son plein trois mètres plus loin) qui s'était installé entre eux.

- Vous étiez sérieuse quand vous parliez de le découper en morceaux ? Réussit finalement à demander le Maître, à court d'inspiration.

- Pourquoi pas, répondit Laure en haussant les épaules.

Le silence retomba à nouveau.

« Fais un effort, après avoir laissé filer une magnifique tentative de relance de la conversation ! »

- Hum … fut la seule chose qu'elle réussit à prononcer.

« Pitoyable ... »

- Je suis désolé, lança brutalement le Maître.

« Quoi ? J'ai dû mal entendre, là ! Mais restons polie. »

- Pardon ?

- Ne me forcez pas à le répéter, dit-il avec une grimace.

Combien devait-il lui en coûter de faire une telle déclaration ! Lui, s'abaisser au niveau des autres ! Un comble.

- Non, c'est moi qui devrait m'excuser. Après tout, c'est moi qui vous ai forcé à venir ce soir, c'est donc à moi que revient la responsabilité de ce désastre en public.

Et combien il en coûtait à Laure de s'excuser devant lui ! Échange de bons procédés.

- Exact.

- Non mais vous voyez ? Vous ne le pensiez même pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est vous qui ne voulez pas y croire, c'est tout !

- Avouez que c'est plutôt incroyable, non ?

- J'essaye de faire des efforts en amabilité et gentillesse, vous pourriez être un minimum reconnaissante tout de même !

- Mais je ne veux pas que vous fassiez des efforts !

Le Maître la dévisagea, interloqué.

- Comment ?

- Vous étiez parfait en personnage arrogant et manipulateur ! Là vous tombez dans la caricature d'un professeur dépressif et alcoolique, tout ça parce que vous refoulez votre véritable nature ! Vous n'avez jamais pensé que je vous préférais ainsi ?

- Mais enfin, c'est …

- Incroyable ? Mais vrai pourtant !

- Je pensais que …

- Vous pensiez mal, voilà tout.

- Ça pour une nouvelle … murmura-t-il, incapable de prononcer autre chose.

- Et maintenant, si on partait de cette soirée totalement ratée ? De toute façon, je suis dégrisée, et je n'ai pas envie d'affronter … Oh non …

Et si ! Les groupies étaient de retour !

_(L'auteur vous propose d'occulter leur langage fleuri d'étudiantes ivres pour le remplacer par un français correct et sans faute de grammaire. Mais l'auteur gardera tout de même un certain style oral caractéristique de ce genre de personne.)_

- Dis donc, toi ! De quel droit traînes-tu avec notre Professeur ?

- Ouais, depuis quand Madame se prend pour Madame de Pompadour ?_ (Remarquez la subtilité de l'auteur qui vous épargne des insultes sous-entendues.)_

« Faut-il vraiment que je réponde à de telles idioties ? Depuis quand laisse-t-on la parole aux personnes en phase aiguë de coma éthylique ? »

L'une d'entre elles s'approcha de Laure, faisant un geste qui aurait pu être menaçant en temps normal, mais qui semblait bien dérisoire lorsque l'exécuteur ne parvenait pas à fixer un point devant lui.

- Professeur, vous ne pouvez pas laisser faire ça ! Vous l'avez regardée au moins ?

« De mieux en mieux … Dites tout de suite que je ne ressemble à rien ! Enfin, mieux vaut à rien qu'à ça ! » pensa Laure, dégoûtée de tant de vulgarité chez une fille, qui semblait pourtant avoir dévalisé une boutique Vuitton, tant les marques de luxe semblaient vomir leurs logos bien voyants sur ses vêtements.

- Effectivement, je l'ai bien regardée, répondit calmement le « Professeur ».

Laure se tourna vers lui, espérant qu'il se montrerait un minimum compréhensif envers l'état de ses interlocutrices.

- Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez en droit de la juger. Regardez vous avant de parler, ou retournez dans la rue travailler, plutôt que de déranger les personnes intelligentes. A moins que vous soyez incapable de comprendre ce que 'intelligence' signifie. Ce qui ne serait pas étonnant, vu vos têtes.

Sur ce, il saisit Laure par le bras, et la traîna vers les vestiaires, en laissant derrière lui un groupe de filles abasourdies, n'ayant pas saisi le moindre sens des mots qu'il avait prononcés.

- Ce n'était pas non plus la peine d'être inutilement extrêmement insultant, vous savez, lui dit Laure tout en recherchant son manteau dans la jungle des vestiaires.

- Et vous de me regarder comme si j'allais les tuer sur place.

- Avouez que vous y avez pensé !

- A votre avis ?

- Si ça peut vous rassurer, j'y ai pensé aussi.

- Que j'allais les couper en petits morceaux avec mon tournevis laser ? Demanda-t-il ironiquement, se rappelant des paroles de Laure dans la régie.

- Non, que j'allais les jeter par la fenêtre sans sommation. Nos méthodes diffèrent, à ce que je vois. La mienne a le mérite de ne pas se faire rechercher par la Police.

- Et la mienne permet de nourrir les lions dans les zoos. Mais je suppose que l'avenir des animaux vous importe peu ?

- Figurez vous que je regarde 30 millions d'amis quand j'y pense !

- Une émission pour étudiants dépressifs et asociaux de première année de Médecine ?

- Vous savez quoi ? Finalement, je vous préférais muet et déprimé. Au moins j'étais certaine d'avoir le dernier mot !

- Que voulez-vous, il y a des gens parfaits dans ce monde !

- Les gens parfaits ont le mérite de ne pas avoir voulu détruire l'univers pendant 900 ans.

- Les gens parfaits n'ont pas besoin de preuves pour se savoir parfaits. Ils comprennent que les autres soient jaloux.

- Et je suppose que les gens parfaits prévoient toujours tout à l'avance ?

- Bien entendu, sinon ils ne seraient pas parfaits ! Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda le Maître, interloqué, et pressentant un mauvais coup.

- Oh, alors, aviez-vous prévu ceci ? Fit innocemment Laure.

- Ceci quoi ?

- Ceci, murmura-t-elle en l'attirant brusquement vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le Maître resta paralysé plusieurs secondes après le contact, comme s'il venait de découvrir que le Docteur était son père. **(2)** Puis il déglutit difficilement, toujours sous le choc.

- Alors ? Demanda Laure en enfilant son manteau, brisant le silence de sa méditation.

- Alors ce n'était pas prévu …

- Alors vous n'êtes pas parfait. J'ai gagné, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton victorieux.

- Vous voulez dire que vous avez organisé ce … ce …

- Baiser ? Voulut l'aider Laure.

- … ce contact, juste pour réaliser un pari stupide ?

- Pas un pari, voyons ! Juste une question de fierté, voilà tout, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Mais vous êtes … Oh, et puis, j'abandonne ! Vous êtes incompréhensible !

- C'est vous qui n'êtes pas très subtil. De plus votre réaction en dit beaucoup sur vous … dit-elle avec un immense sourire.

- Quelle réaction ?

- Pardon ? Je vous ai parlé d'une réaction ? Vous avez dû mal entendre !

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie, certaine qu'une autre réaction n'allait pas tarder.

- J'ai très bien entendu ! J'ai peu être 900 ans, mais je ne suis pas encore gâteux, figurez-vous ! Quelle réaction ? S'énerva le Maître en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

- Mais rien, laissez tomber …

- Je vous préviens …

- Quoi, des menaces ? Oh, j'ai peur ! Vous allez me découper en fines lamelles et me jeter aux crocodiles du zoo ?

- Non, mais je peux faire quelque chose de bien pire. Et que vous ne m'avez pas encore interdit.

- Allez-y, faites moi découvrir votre plan machiavélique. Je suis toute ouïe ! Mais vous savez que …

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, elle se retrouvait contre les lèvres de ce satané Maître. Mais cette fois-ci, elle ne l'avait pas prévu.

- Alors ? Demanda-t-il, abordant à son tour un sourire victorieux.

- Alors je vous déteste.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ce n'est pas une compétition, à ce que je sache !

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous disiez il y a à peine cinq minutes.

- La vengeance est un plat qui se mange très froid …marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

- Phrase typique des gens qui n'ont plus de réplique dans leur répertoire. Vous voyez, je gagne, comme toujours ! CQFD !

- Rappelez moi votre dernière surprise party avec le Docteur, huum ?

- Aucun rapport, dit-il en essayant d'éluder la question, tout en la trainant vers la sortie.

- Hep hep, pas si vite ! Depuis quand évitez-vous les sujets qui fâchent, huum ?

- Arrêtez avec vos 'huum', on dirait une vieille grand-mère sous calmants !

- Wahou ! Alors celle-là, je vais la noter quelque part ! La tentative de détourner la conversation la plus pitoyable depuis le fameux 'Parle à ma main' !

- Vous ne voudriez pas devoir vous venger encore plus, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doucereux, tout en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Je vous … réussit-elle à prononcer avant de se voir réduite au silence.

« L'interdit … Encore perdu ... »

- Oui, vous disiez ? Ricana-t-il en la relâchant. Deux à un. Encore gagné !

- Soit vous êtes maso, soit vous êtes stupide. Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous adressez, très cher ! Et vous avez oublié le point principal de cette histoire.

- Qui est … ?

- Que vous allez devoir faire tout ce que je vous ordonne. Et j'ai beaucoup d'imagination concernant les défis tordus, annonça-t-elle en souriant. D'ailleurs j'ai une idée pour rétablir le score, tout de suite …

Le Maître blêmit, s'attendant au pire. Et il n'avait pas tort, comme toujours.

Plus tard, Laure se souviendrait avec délectation de cet éclair de génie qui lui avait permis d'avoir l'idée du siècle. Les conversations autour d'elle faisaient bourdonner ses oreilles, mais elle entendait très distinctement toutes les phrases prononcées par les étudiants.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un Professeur en Faculté était capable de chanter du Céline Dion déguisé en poussin géant ? **(3)**

Personne.

Personne, sauf Laure Thilliez.

Personne, sauf cet étrange personnage qui se tordait de rire à l'autre bout de la salle, vêtu d'un long pardessus, d'un costume parfaitement coupé et de Converses dépareillées …

**- x -**

Ce fut à partir de ce jour, enfin plutôt du lendemain difficile de ce terrible jour, que Laure se décida à abandonner les études de Médecine. Du moins pour un an ou deux, le temps de pouvoir à nouveau traîner son amical Seigneur et esclave dans un lieu ayant un rapport avec la médecine. Le temps que cette soirée s'efface de la mémoire des nombreux étudiants présents à cette soirée.

C'est à dire jamais.

**THE END**

**- x -**

**(1) **_John Simm, l'acteur jouant le Maître, a également joué dans 'Life on Mars', une série où il incarne un policier transporté par accident de 2006 vers les années 70's. Avec toute la panoplie de costume qui va avec __!_

_**(2) **__Aucun rapport, c'est juste qu'en les voyant face à face, j'ai pensé à la célèbre scène de 'Star Wars', et j'ai eu envie de le recaser quelque part._

_**(3) **__Autant pousser le ridicule jusqu'à son paroxysme, non ? :D Et j'imagine la tête du Maître en train de chanter ! Franchement, quelle fabuleuse revanche pour le Docteur ! J'avais envie de finir sur une note grotesque, voir indigeste, pour souligner l'ambiance qui règne entre les deux personnage. C'est un jeu, je ne pense pas le voir finir sur une note romantique. Mais je promets de ne plus le pousser aussi loin. C'était juste un test. Juste un arrière goût de vengeance inachevée pour le Docteur. On peut dire qu'il est totalement vengé, non ? ;)_


End file.
